Breathe
by Amyrel
Summary: "J'aurais préféré ne jamais te connaître Hinata, j'aurais été beaucoup mieux sans toi." Comment faire lorsque l'une des personnes les plus importantes dans votre vie décide de la quitter ?
1. Chapter 1

Bien le bonjour

Effectivement ça fait un petit/long moment que je ne donne plus signe de vie mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je chômais (enfin pas totalement). J'ai essayé d'avancer le plus possible sur mon autre fanfiction mais j'ai tellement d'idées qui me viennent !

J'avais depuis longtemps déjà cette idée de fanfiction et j'avais commencé à écrire un "début" mais je ne m'étais pas encore réellement lancé et c'est enfin chose faite. C'est encore qu'un essaie et j'aimerais avoir vos avis dessus :)

Je vous laisse donc lire.

* * *

Le souffle saccadé d'une respiration, les battements accélérés d'un cœur, le son de pas raisonnant sur le sol bétonnée, le froissement des vêtements sur eux même et la caresse de l'air sur la peau nue.

Une jeune fille courait à en perdre haleine dans les rues de la ville de Konoha, elle bousculait quelques passants mais aussitôt leur faisait ou plutôt leur criait des excuses tout en précisant qu'elle était pressé. Au bout de quelques minutes et plusieurs enjambés, Hinata, car c'était comme cela qu'elle s'appelait, arriva enfin à sa destination, le Collège Muraï.

C'était un bâtiment assez ancien dont la peinture s'effritait déjà sur certains endroits. Elle dut se courber en avant, les mains sur les genoux pour pouvoir reprendre son souffle et une fréquence cardiaque correct, ce qu'elle essayait de faire tant bien que mal car ce n'était pas facile après une telle course et intérieurement elle se maudit de ne pas s'être levée plus tôt lorsque son réveil avait sonné, elle avait voulu prolonger sa nuit et elle le regrettait à présent. Sa respiration à peu près retrouvé, elle se pressa de monter les deux étages qui la séparaient encore de sa salle de cours. En montant les escaliers et à quelque détours de couloirs, elle avait croiser quelques personnes qu'elle connaissait dont des professeurs qu'elle avait rapidement saluer tout en continuant dans son élan.

Une fois devant sa salle elle put enfin souffler car celle-ci était encore ouverte et le professeur qui devait leur faire cours n'était pas encore présent, la jeune fille se pressa d'entrer se mettre à sa place habituelle c'est-à-dire proche de la fenêtre et de sa meilleur amie, Tayuya. Tayuya était une jeune fille gentil et sportive qui arrivait à bien s'entendre avec tout le monde surtout les garçons qui aimaient faire des matchs de basket avec elle, elle était devenu ami avec Hinata à la maternelle, alors que des garçons étaient venu l'embêter en se moquant de ses yeux, qui était d'une couleur lavande que l'on retrouvait uniquement dans sa famille, la rousse n'avait pas hésité une seconde à venir au secours de sa camarade et depuis elles sont restées ensemble.

Hinata salua son amie et toute deux commencèrent à parler. Tayuya lui raconta le match de basket qui avait eu lieu la veille contre l'équipe féminine d'un collège voisin, match auquel Hinata n'avait pas pu assister à cause de son père qui n'avait pas voulu qu'elle participe à ce genre de rassemblement. Hinata apprit que l'équipe de la rousse avait gagné et elle en fut heureuse. Tout ce qui concernait Tayuya la rendait heureuse.

Leur discussion continuait mais le professeur arriva et elles durent mettre un terme à leur conversation. Hinata se concentra attentivement sur le cours, elle avait toujours aimé l'histoire, comprendre le passé de son pays, du monde la passionnait.

A la fin du cours, leur professeur fit une déclaration.

« N'oubliez pas qu'il va bientôt falloir faire vos vœux pour l'année prochaine, vous devrez me tenir informer du lycée dans lequel vous voulez entrer! » Suite à ces paroles, il laissa les élèves.

Tayuya se tourna immédiatement vers Hinata.

« Tu sais dans quel lycée tu veux aller ? » lui demanda t-elle pleine d'entrain.

« N-Non, pas encore.. et toi Tayuya ?» osa t-elle demander un peu honteuse de ne pas savoir ce qu'elle voulait faire.

« C'est évident, non ? Je compte aller au lycée Miyazaki, ils ont la meilleur équipe de basket lycéenne même si le niveau d'étude est élevé » La jeune fille étira ses lèvres en un large sourire qu'elle offrit à son amie.

Hinata ne voulait pas être séparé d'elle, elle ne savait pas encore ce qu'elle voulait faire mais elle était sûr de vouloir rester au près de Tayuya.

« M-moi aussi, j-je vais tenter le lycée Miyazaki» Tayuya fut surprise par la déclaration de son amie.

« Vraiment ? » Hinata hocha la tête pour réponse. « Ça serait super! Imagine Hinata, nous deux dans le même lycée! » Le sourire qu'elle avait sur le visage s'était encore élargie, dévoilant toutes ses dents. Ses mains avaient saisi celles de la brune. Hinata rougit à ce contact. Tayuya était vraiment quelqu'un de tactile et de très extraverti, contrairement à elle, mais c'était peut être pour ça qu'elles s'entendaient si bien.

« Hinata » le ton de sa voix avait quelque peu changé alors l'interpellé posa son regard sur elle. « S'il te plaît, promets moi qu'on réussira toute les deux le concours d'entrée au lycée Miyazaki.»

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre « B-bien sûr », elle était prête à travailler dur pour ne pas quitter Tayuya.

En rentrant chez elle, Hinata découvrit son père à table avec sa jeune sœur, il l'aidait à faire ses devoirs. Aucun des deux ne lui prêta attention, ce qui était habituel pour elle. Depuis la mort de sa mère, lorsqu'elle n'avait encore que 6 ans, son père l'avait délaissé au profit de sa jeune sœur, qu'il considérait comme beaucoup plus talentueuse. Il donnait à Hinata ce dont elle avait besoin mais ne lui offrait pas l'amour paternelle qu'elle désirait tant.

En les voyants si proche, elle eu envie qu'il s'intéresse aussi à elle.

« P-papa.. je..je vais tenter le concours d'entrée au lycée Miyazaki » elle l'avait dit d'une traite, scrutant la réaction de son père. Celui-ci releva la tête et posa son regard sur sa fille aînée. Depuis combien de temps ne l'avait-il pas regardé ainsi ? Elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Même sa petite sœur, Hanabi s'était tourné vers elle.

« C'est bien Hinata! Si tu travaille dur tu peux y arriver.» une lueur étrange avait traversé son regard, c'était de l'intérêt, son père lui donnait enfin de l'attention. Une sensation de chaleur s'empara d'Hinata. _C'est agréable_ pensa t-elle. Si elle venait à réussir son concours elle pourrait rester au près de Tayuya et peut être que son père l'aimerait de nouveau.

« Courage grande sœur ! » Hanabi lui offrit un de ses rares sourires. Et Hanabi aussi.

En montant dans sa chambre, Hinata était déterminé à faire de son mieux pour réussir. Elle sortit chacun de ses cours et les déposa sur son bureau. La photo de Tayuya et elle posait sur celui ci la fit sourire. Elle n'avait jamais eu beaucoup de confiance en elle et avait une timidité presque maladive pourtant Tayuya l'avait accepté comme tel, elle était devenu son amie et avait toujours veiller sur elle. A présent, Hinata voulait montrer à son amie à la chevelure rousse qu'elle pouvait aussi comptait sur elle, jamais elle ne l'abandonnerait.

Δ

Les semaines étaient passées à une vitesse affolante. Hinata avait continué à travailler sérieusement, demandant parfois de l'aide à Tayuya pour les matières dans lesquelles elle avait des lacunes, son père lui avait, lui aussi, apportait son aide ce qui avait surpris la jeune fille la première fois. Il était rare qu'il s'investisse autant pour quelque chose la concernant.

Le concours d'entrée était dans quelque jours et Hinata était anxieuse, elle avait travaillé dur mais ça ne serait peut être pas suffisant, le concours d'entrée de Miyazaki était réputé être l'un des plus difficile de la région. Tayuya devait sûrement être plus confiante qu'elle. En pensant à sa jeune amie, Hinata eu un pincement au cœur, et si elles venaient à être séparé, resteraient-elles amie ? Tayuya ferait certainement de nouvelles rencontres et finirait par l'oublier. Son cœur se serra.

Elle voulait la voir. Hinata enfila un manteau, il faisait encore froid à cette période de l'année, et mit une paire de botte avant de sortir de chez elle. La fraîcheur de la rue lui fit vite regretter de ne pas avoir pris d'écharpe pour se protéger davantage et couvrir son petit nez. Elle n'aimait pas le froid car elle tombait souvent malade lorsque les températures chutaient trop, mais elle aimait l'hiver, c'était pour elle la saison du renouveau.

Ses pas la conduire jusqu'à chez son ami. Elle toqua à la porte de la maison qui lui faisait face, et celle ci ne tarda pas à s'ouvrir, dévoilant une Tayuya surprise de voir son ami à cette heure de la matinée.

« Hinata! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Tu vas tomber malade si tu reste trop dehors, entre. » elle s'écarta pour laisser passer la brune qui la remercia d'un sourire.

Elles montèrent à la chambre de Tayuya. Le lit était encore défait, elle devait être réveillé depuis peu, pensa Hinata.

« J-je ne te dérange pas au m-moins ? »

« Non non ne t'en fais, j'ai juste été surprise »

« D-désolé »

« Pas la peine » elle lui offrit un sourire pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas à s'excuser de sa venu « fait juste attention à ne pas tomber malade à quelque jours de l'examen d'entrée »

« Oui » son expression changea, après tout c'était pour ça qu'elle était venu. « Tayuya.. m-même si je n'arrive pas à entrer à Miyazaki, es-est-ce qu'on restera ami t-toute les deux ? » son regard lavande avait rencontré celui de la rousse, elle voulait une réponse sincère même si elle n'était pas celle qu'elle espérait.

« Bien sûr qu'on restera ami! » le ton de sa voix était assuré « Ce n'est pas ça qui vas nous séparer! » A ces mots, les doutes qui avaient envahi Hinata plus tôt se dissipèrent. Tayuya avait raison, elles seraient toujours amie.

« Et puis pourquoi on serait séparé puisqu'on va toute les deux réussir ? » Ses lèvres s'étaient encore étirés en un large sourire qu'Hinata n'hésita pas à rendre.

Δ

Après sa visite chez Tayuya, le jour de l'examen était vite arrivé. Hinata s'était réveillé anxieuse. Malgré les mots que lui avait dit son ami, elle avait l'impression, même si elle se forçait à penser le contraire, que les paroles de Tayuya n'allaient pas se réaliser.

Elle arriva devant le lycée, il y avait déjà foule ce qui n'était pas étonnant, et elle vit sa jeune amie attendre près du portail. Hinata alla à sa rencontre. Comme à son habitude, Tayuya lui offrit un sourire, le seul pouvant rassurer Hinata. Elle était là depuis peu et avait été surprise de voir autant de personnes amassés devant le bâtiment.

« S'lut Hinata! »

« Bonjour Tayuya

« Alors, tu es prête ? »

« J-je pense.. enfin j'espère »

« T'inquiète pas Hinata, je crois en toi ! » La jeune fille se mit à rougir devant la confiance que lui accordait son ami.

« M-merci »

« T'as vu le monde qu'il y a ? C'est incroyable »

« O-oui, c'est p-parce que Miyazaki est très réputé.»

« C'est vrai, et il y a aussi ceux qui ont échoués l'année dernière »

La pression se fit plus forte pour Hinata et Tayuya le ressenti, elle prit dans sa main celle de son amie, elle voulait la réconforter le mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Hinata était une fille intelligente mais sa grande timidité l'empêchait de s'exprimer clairement.

Celle ci la gratifia d'un sourire et toute deux entrèrent dans le bâtiment, après quelques marches gravi, elles durent se séparer. Elles étaient dans des salles différentes. Un dernier regard chaleureux, un dernier sourire encourageant et elles se quittèrent.

Δ

A la fin de la journée, Hinata avait attendu Tayuya devant le portail du lycée, pensant que son amie devait sûrement être encore en train composer, mais au bout de plusieurs minutes, alors que la majorité des élèves restant rentraient chez eux, elle ne vit pas son amie sortir. Elle se dit donc que celle ci devait être aux toilettes, ce qui expliquerait son retard, alors elle décida de l'appeler. Elle sortit son téléphone de son sac et composa son numéro, qu'elle connaissait par cœur, après quelques secondes, seul le bip du répondeur se fit entendre. Hinata raccrocha et tenta à de nombreuses reprises de l'appeler mais ce bip agaçant ne cessait de revenir à chaque tentative.

Un peu découragé, Hinata décida de rentrer chez elle. Tayuya devait sûrement être occupé et l'appellerait sûrement quand elle verrait tout ces appels manqués.

En rentrant, son père ne lui posa pas de question quant au bon déroulement de sa journée et elle lui en fut reconnaissante. Elle même n'arrivait pas à savoir si ça s'était bien passé ou non. Et pour l'instant ce qu'elle voulait c'était savoir comment va son ami. En entrant dans sa chambre, elle prit son téléphone et posa son sac sur le sol. Elle se dépêcha de composer le numéro de la rousse, elle attendit encore un temps et cette fois ci, c'est bien la voix de Tayuya qui se fit entendre.

« Allo Tayuya, j-je t'ai appelé tu ne ré-répondait pas, es-est-ce que ça va ? »

« Oui, j'étais un peu fatigué après l'épreuve et en rentrant chez moi je me suis endormi, je n'ai pas entendu tes appels, désolé » sa voix était faible, Hinata pensa qu'elle devait vraiment être fatigué.

« N-non ne t'en fais pas. J-je voulais juste savoir comment s'est passé les épreuves m-mais je vais te laisser »

« D'accord »

« Bonne nuit Tayuya »

« A toi aussi » sur ces mots, la jeune fille raccrocha.

Hinata resta quelques instants le téléphone à main, le fixant. La voix qu'avait Tayuya l'inquiétait mais cette dernière lui avait bien dit que ce n'était que de la fatigue. Et puis si ça avait été plus grave, Hinata était certaine qu'elle lui en aurait parlé, elles sont ami après tout.

Δ

Le jour des résultats était enfin arrivé, Hinata s'était dirigé vers l'établissement Miyazaki la boule au ventre. De toute sa vie, elle se dit qu'elle n'avait jamais été aussi stressé et après tout comment ne pas l'être, ce n'était pas seulement son entrée au lycée, c'était surtout le fait de savoir si elle pourrait rester au près de son amie.

D'ailleurs en parlant de celle ci, Hinata la vit arriver au loin. Elles ne s'étaient pas vu depuis le jour des examens, Tayuya avait eu l'air très occupé depuis et malgré le fait qu'elle en fut attristé, Hinata n'insista pas.

La brune à la longue chevelure lui fit un signe de la main, lorsqu'elle se rapprocha d'elle. Tayuya lui répondit par un sourire. Elle semblait aller bien et Hinata en fut rassuré, ce sourire lui avait manqué.

« B-bonjour Tayuya »

« Salut Hinata! C'est le grand jour n'est ce pas? Prête à affronter le destin? » Le terme fit rire Hinata.

« J'espère que le destin va être indulgent.» Répondit la brune sur le même ton que son amie. La présence de Tayuya avait un effet apaisant sur elle.

« Haha, allons y avant que celui ci ne change d'avis » elle hocha de la tête et toute deux se dirigèrent vers les tableaux d'affichages.

Une foule d'élève était réunis devant ceux ci et bien vite se firent entendre les premières exclamations de joies de certains, d'autres étaient plus silencieux, déçu de ne pas voir leur nom écrit noir sur blanc. Le regard d'Hinata se porta sur une jeune fille à la chevelure claire pleurant à chaude larme dans les bras de son amie, celle ci lui caressait le dos dans l'espoir de la consoler. Hinata eu un pincement au cœur en pensant que cette fille en pleure, pourrait être elle, alors elle détourna prestement son regard.

Son numéro de candidat à main, la brune se rapprocha du mieux qu'elle pu du tableau.

« 483 » se dit-elle pour elle même.

Son regard balaya l'affiche à la recherche de ces 3 chiffres. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, comme si celui ci était prêt à sortir de sa cage thoracique.

\- 474

\- 477

\- 479

Elle hésita avant de poursuivre. Si son numéro n'était pas là c'était fini, elle serait séparé de Tayuya.

\- 481

Les battements de son cœur résonnaient dans ses oreilles.

\- 482

\- 483

\- 486

Avait-elle bien lu ? Ses yeux se posèrent sur le petit bout de papier qu'elle tenait entre ses fins doigts, 483 y était écrit en grand.

Elle releva les yeux, cherchant de nouveau son numéro et bien vite elle le trouva. Encore incertaine, elle regarda le nom inscrit à côté. Hyûga Hinata. C'était bien le sien.

Elle avait réussi, elle avait réussi l'examen. Dans le doute d'une quelconque illusion, elle se pinça le bras, la douleur était réel, ce n'était donc pas un rêve.

Des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues sans qu'elle ne puisse les retenir, un énorme poids venait de se retirer de ses épaules. Immédiatement elle se tourna vers son amie pour lui annoncer qu'elle serait dans le même lycée.

Mais lorsqu'elle s'apprêta à ouvrir la bouche, elle fut stoppé en voyant l'expression de Tayuya. Celle ci était figé, comme perdu, ses yeux ne semblaient pas vouloir se décrocher du tableau d'affichage.

« A-alors ? » s'osa la brune, mais elle n'eut aucune réponse en retour.

Hinata se permit de jeter un coup d'œil sur le papier que tenait son amie. « 278 », à son tour elle le chercha parmi les autres.

Elle en était certaine, la rousse avait dû mal regarder, son numéro devait forcément être là. Mais bien vite, l'assurance qu'avait Hinata disparu, elle eu beau relire plusieurs fois, rien y fit, le 278 ne voulait toujours pas apparaître.

« T-Tayu..» elle n'eut pas le temps de finir que celle ci lui prit son numéro de candidat des mains, cherchant frénétiquement sur le tableau.

483 – Hyûga Hinata

Le sien y était.

Hinata tendit la mains vers son amie pour la réconforter. Ce n'était pas la fin, elle n'avait qu'à recommencer toute les deux l'année prochaine, Hinata était prête à retenter le concours si ça pouvait leur permettre de rester ensemble.

« Pourquoi ? » La voix de Tayuya se fit entendre parmi l'immense brouhaha environnant. « Pourquoi toi ? » Hinata fut surprise.

« Pourquoi TOI t'as réussi ? » les yeux pleins de larmes de Tayuya se plantèrent rageusement dans ceux d'Hinata qui prit peur, jamais elle n'avait vu une telle expression sur le visage de son ami, encore moins lui étant destiné.

« J-je suis..

Tayuya ne lui avait pas laissé le temps terminer et était parti en courant, s'en était trop pour elle. Hinata parti à sa suite et tenta de la rattraper.

« Tayuya, s'il te plaît, attends » la concerné se stoppa. « J-je suis désolé, j-je ne voulais pas..

« Tu ne voulais pas ? » la jeune fille s'était retourné.

« De toute façon ça a toujours était plus facile pour toi » sa voix était brisé, les larmes n'avaient pas cessés « Tu as toujours eu quelqu'un pour t'aider alors que moi, moi je n'avais personne » Tayuya était furieuse et Hinata ne savait pas quoi faire, elle ne voulait pas entendre toutes ces choses que lui disait son ami, ce n'était pas vrai, Tayuya ne pouvait pas réellement penser ça d'elle.

« Toujours à me coller, tu ne t'es jamais dis que tu pouvais être un boulet ? » Hinata détourna le regard, honteuse. « En faite.. » elle prit un temps

« _J'aurais préféré ne jamais te connaître Hinata, j'aurais été beaucoup mieux sans toi_ » après ses mots pleins de rancœur, elle fit volte face et commença à s'éloigner.

Hinata resta là, figé. Ses jambes ne la soutenaient plus et elle s'écroula au sol. Les larmes qui, tantôt, coulaient de joie, coulaient douloureusement à présent sur son visage, sans qu'elle ne cherche à les sécher.

Son cœur était lourd.


	2. Chapter 2

_«J'aurais préféré ne jamais te connaître Hinata, j'aurais été beaucoup mieux sans toi » après ses mots pleins de rancœur, elle fit volte face et commença à s'éloigner._

 _Hinata resta là, figé! Ses jambes ne la soutenaient plus et elle s'écroula au sol. Les larmes qui, tantôt, coulaient de joie, coulaient douloureusement à présent sur son visage, sans qu'elle ne cherche à les sécher._

 _Son cœur était lourd._

En rentrant chez elle, elle avait été accueillis par son père et sa jeune sœur, tout deux l'avaient félicité de sa réussite. Ça avait fait plaisir à Hinata mais son cœur restait lourd. Elle entendit son père prononcer le nom de son amie, il voulait sûrement savoir comment ça s'était passé pour elle aussi mais Hinata n'osa pas lui répondre et se contenta de le regarder tristement.

\- « Je suis désolé pour elle »fut la seule chose qu'il se permit de dire. Mais le pensait-il réellement ? Se demanda Hinata.

Hanabi avait préparé un gâteau et tout les trois se mirent à table pour le manger. Il était bon. Sa sœur était vraiment doué en beaucoup de domaines et pourtant elle était plus jeune qu'elle. Pendant longtemps cette idée avait complexée Hinata, le fait d'être moins capable que sa sœur cadette lui avait valu de nombreuses remarques et critiques de la part des membres de sa famille, aujourd'hui elle s'était faite à cela, ça lui permettait d'être moins vulnérable et ça lui permettait de vivre plus tranquillement. Enfin c'est ce qu'elle pensait.

Hinata avait fait en sorte de paraître contente de ses résultats pour ne pas déranger son père et le décevoir de nouveau. Bien sûr elle avait été heureuse de savoir qu'elle avait réussi mais la douleur de savoir qu'elle ne serait plus avec Tayuya avait vite prit le dessus. Son cœur se serrait lorsqu'elle repensait aux mots de son amie, elle espérait que ceux-ci avaient été dit sous le coup de la déception.

Quant ils eurent fini de manger, Hinata parti vers sa chambre. Elle décida de se changer mais avant ça, elle voulait prendre des nouvelles de son amie. Elle prit son téléphone qu'elle avait plus tôt rangé dans son sac et composa le numéro de Tayuya. Lorsqu'elle voulu appuyer sur le bouton vers, une certaine hésitation la saisi. Devait-elle l'appeler ou simplement envoyer un message ?

La brune chassa toute traces d'hésitation en se rendant compte de la bêtise qu'elle faisait. Elle était en train d'hésiter à appeler Tayuya alors qu'elle est son amie. C'était _ridicule_ , elle n'avait pas à avoir peur.

Elle entendit d'abord un premier biip, puis un second suivi, encore un troisième, vient un quatrième et puis le silence.

 _Elle devait sûrement ne pas être à côté de son téléphone_ , pensa Hinata. Elle n'avait qu'à retenter plus tard.

Pendant qu'elle se changeait, la brune entendit son téléphone sonnait. Son cœur fit un bon de joie en imaginant son amie la rappeler et elle se dépêcha de le saisir pour ne pas la faire attendre. Mais ce ne fut pas le numéro de son amie qui s'afficha.

Elle décrocha.

\- « Allô » dit-elle hésitante

\- « Hinata! C'est la maman de Tayuya! Dit moi est ce que Tayuya est chez toi ? Elle n'est pas encore rentré et je n'arrive pas à la joindre, j'ai donc pensé que vous étiez peut-être ensemble.» Le cœur d'Hinata se stoppa un instant, des images de son amie en pleure lui revinrent en tête mais elle tenta son mieux pour ne pas y penser

\- N-Non madame, elle n'est p-pas avec moi..

\- Vraiment ? Dans ce cas, appelle moi si tu arrive à la joindre et dit lui qu'elle se dépêche de rentrer

\- O-oui » Elle raccrocha.

Hinata fut prise d'un vertige, son corps se mit à trembler. Elle avait peur..son amie n'était pas rentré depuis tout à l'heure et elle, elle était là à ne rien faire.

La jeune fille attrapa une paire de basket qui traînait prés de son lit et l'enfila à la hâte. Elle enfila un sweat-shirt et sortit de sa chambre en courant, descendit les escaliers dans la précipitation. Elle croisa son père et eu à peine le temps de lui dire qu'elle allait chez son amie qu'elle était déjà sortit de chez elle en prenant soin de ne pas claquer la porte.

Il faisait déjà sombre et la pluie tombait à grosses gouttes, s'aplatissant sur sa peau laissé à l'air. Hinata courait de toute ses forces, elle ne s'était pas encore arrêté et son souffle commençait à se faire difficile, tout comme ses jambes qui menaçaient de la lâcher à chaque nouveau pas mais elle ne voulait pas y faire attention. Elle ne s'arrêterait pas tant qu'elle n'aurait pas retrouver la jeune rouge, son cœur se serrait chaque fois qu'elle songeait au pire qui aurait pu lui arriver.

La jeune fille avait d'abord penser retourner devant le lycée, là où elle l'avait vu pour la dernière fois. Puis elle avait pris la même direction que la rousse, mais en vain. Son regard se baladait dans chaque coin de rue dans l'espoir de la voir s'y tenir.

Elle commençait à avoir froid, et de plus en plus de mal à y voir, la pluie n'y arrangeant rien.

Soudain, près d'un pont, elle remarqua un attroupement de personnes. Quelques agents de police étaient présent tentant de recadrer les plus curieux.

Hinata s'avança dans leur direction, les phares de l'ambulance ne cessait de se mouvoir dans son esprit alors qu'elle priait pour la personne qui avait sans doute eu un accident, souhaitant que ce ne soit rien de grave.

Plus elle s'approchait et plus elle reconnu quelques personnes, dont une qui était son professeur d'Histoire, il discutait avec un des agents. _Une de mes élèves,_ parvint-elle à entendre lorsqu'elle passa près d'eux. Ça veut dire que la victime était de son collège, un frisson lui parcouru le dos en s'imaginant qu'elle avait peut-être déjà discuté avec elle.

Puis au moment où elle voulu s'élever pour tenter de comprendre ce qui s'était passé, elle fut retenu par le bras. La jeune fille se retourna surprise et vit que c'était son professeur qui la tenait. A quel moment avait-il fini de parler avec les policiers ?

\- « Non Hinata. Il ne vaut mieux pas que tu _la_ vois ..» sa voix semblait inquiète, avait remarqué Hinata.

\- « P-pourquoi ? » avait-il peur qu'elle ne supporte pas la vue de la scène ? C'était si grave que cela, se demanda la brune.

\- « C'est Tayuya, elle - »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir que la jeune fille s'était défait de son emprise et avait couru pour se faufiler à travers les personnes présentes. A l'entente du prénom de son amie, son corps avait agit de lui même, sans qu'elle n'ait plus de temps pour réfléchir.

Lorsque son regard se posa sur le corps étendu sur le sol, encore une fois son cœur s'arrêta. Le monde se stoppa..tout autour d'elle était silencieux..elle n'entendait plus rien..

Le corps de son amie était là..étendu sur le sol mouillé..son visage tourné vers elle, comme pour se graver à jamais dans son esprit. Ses long cheveux rouge, qu'Hinata avait aimé tant de fois peigner, étaient couché sur le sol, eux aussi trempés.

Ses lèvres bougèrent en protestation mais aucun son ne voulut sortir.

Hinata voulait s'approcher de son amie et la prendre dans ses bras pour la réchauffer. Elle devait sûrement avoir froid elle aussi avec ce yeux clos donnaient l'impression qu'elle était simplement endormi.. mais oui, c'était le cas.. Tayuya était simplement endormi et il fallait la réveiller maintenant.

Son corps s'avança mais elle fut stopper par un agent.

\- « Vous n'avez pas à être là jeune fille.

\- « C'est mon amie, il faut que j'aille la voir» tenta t-elle

\- Navré si vous la connaissait mais il faut laisser les secours faire leur travail si vous voulez qu'elle ai une chance de s'en sortir»

Hinata jeta de nouveau un coup d'œil vers Tayuya, et en effet, vit les secours s'affairer autour d'elle.

\- Comme vous la connaissez, vous savez si elle a déjà tenté de mettre fin à ses jours ? » la questionna l'agent

 _Mettre fin à ses jours ?_ Ces mots résonnèrent dans sa tête.

\- « C-comment ça ?

\- Est ce qu'elle a déjà tenté de se suicider? » reprit-il, essayant de lui faire mieux comprendre son interrogation.

\- « N-non ! C'est im-impossible, Tayuya n'aurait jamais fait ça!» Elle en était sûr, son amie n'aurait jamais fait cela, elle aimait beaucoup trop vivre. Elle avait des rêves qu'elle voulait réaliser et aurait fait son possible pour y arriver.

Soudain Hinata sembla réaliser. Le rêve de Tayuya était d'entrer au lycée Miyazaki mais elle n'y était pas arrivé, mais elle si, elle avait volait le rêve de son amie.

Des larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues.

C'était de sa faute. Son amie avait tenter de se tuer par sa faute. Elle n'avait pas su être une bonne amie. La jeune fille sentit un poids sur son cœur lorsque cette pensée se forma dans son esprit.

Une vague de remords la submergea et elle ne pu rester là où tout venait de se finir.

Elle se détourna, tête baisse, témoignage de ce poids qui venait de se poser sur ses frêles épaules. Ses jambes l'éloignèrent doucement de la scène.


End file.
